Undercover Turks
by Utter
Summary: What does it feel like to finally understand what you are? And how does the person closest to you react to all this? Understand how Reno feels when he falls for Tseng, and what does Tseng do when his own country betrays him. Tseng/Reno
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Vann here. This is what started the whole ordeal of roleplay fanfictions: one simple Tseno. Not to mention, this was my first slash roleplay. More to come, my friends, more to come. And hope you enjoy it.

Story written by Gunny Leo, Vann Ramos.

* * *

**Undercover Turks, Chapter one.**

The redheaded second-in-command strode into Tseng's office as confident as ever.

"Hey sir-" he looked over at his bald headed friend, "Oh, 'sup Rude!" With a quick smirk to Rude, Reno went straight to Tseng's desk. The redhead leaned against the Wutaian's desk and looked confused. "Sir, I have a question. It's very serious. Maybe Rude should leave."

Tseng, leader of the Turks, gave a contained, agitated sigh and shot a look over to Rude. It was as if the Wutaian were asking Rude what Reno had in store this time. But the bald man merely shrugged and stood.

"Don't piss Tseng off too much, man. You're my only drinking buddy," the bald Turk acknowledged.

The redhead smirked from the side and shrugged Rude off. "Yeah yeah, I know. It's not like I have a plan for something evil..." He looked impatiently at Tseng, then back at Rude. Finally he turned around and faced the tall bald man. "Dude, _please_. Leave, it's _serious_."

Rude only shook his head, looked at Tseng rather sympathetically, and headed out of the Wutaian's office.

"What is it that you needed to see me for Reno?" asked Tseng, restraining himself from strangling the overly confident, meaning obnoxious, redhead smirking in front of him.

"So, I saw this movie last night, right..." Reno's hand twirled as he spoke. "It had to do something with... a king... and a lion. It was a small lion. Like a cub or something." He stared at Tseng for a moment, and then spoke again. "You know what movie I'm talkin' about?"

Tseng clenched his teeth together.

"Do you mean 'The Lion King'?" he managed to grind out.

The redhead pointed straight for the dot on Tseng's forehead. "Yeah that one!" he said, a little too noisily. "What was the point to it?"

The Wutaian felt a twitch coming on and took a slow, deep breath.

"Is this what the serious question was? If it is, then I suggest you remove yourself from my office and ask Rude or Elena before Rude loses his precious drinking buddy," Tseng growled.

Reno sighed in frustration. "Okay, to be serious. Fine. I just wanted a little bit of fun." His eyes darted around the room, then to look Tseng in the eye. "Sir, I have a problem."

Tseng had to feel a bit bad for Reno. Yes, he had been stressed with all the paperwork and reports especially since the trio attacking but that did not mean he had to take it out on Reno.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked the ebony-haired man adapting a concerned demeanor.

"I can't... uhh..." Reno looked down at the sudden concern coming from his superior. "Never mind... it's stupid." He turned around to leave but came right back to the desk. His aqua eyes almost scared. "I... I had sex last night."

The Wutaian was taken back. This wasn't something he had been expecting. Did Reno actually look scared? And about sex nonetheless. The redhead better not be pulling his leg. Tseng almost could not find something to say. But he had to do something; Reno was his second-in-command after all.

The Wutaian sounded almost timid. "I... Reno... Why are you scared?"

Reno closed his eyes and faced the ground. He pushed his pale hand through his hair and sighed. "It's not that I had sex, it's that I... don't think of me any different. It's just that I... I didn't like it!"

Another shocking revelation. Tseng wondered how much more he could take today.

"What do you mean you didn't like it?" the black-haired male's brows furrowed.

His aqua eyes looked up from the carpet straight into Tseng's eyes. Tears forming at the top of his bottom eye lids made his eyes look even more watery. "I just... I just couldn't... feel anything. It's like... you know how we all joke around. And how I'm all over girls. Well, the secretary; you know her. She and I got into bed together but I just couldn't ... I don't know I didn't like it. I..." A tear dripped from his left eye before quickly being snatched up from his hand.

"I just don't think I'm straight," he said at last.

If it could, the dot would have fell off of Tseng's forehead from the complete shock of it all. The Wutaian mentally shook his head. He stood up, walked around the desk and placed one hand on Reno's shoulder.

"Reno, why are you crying?" the leader of the Turks asked gently.

Reno argued back. "I'm not crying. Nope, not me. I don't do that shit." He looked at Tseng and became serious again. "I guess everyone just thinks of me as a womanizer, but I'm not."

Something fell into place inside Tseng's head.

"So you felt like you had to live up to everyone's 'expectations' didn't you?" the Wutaian resisted the urge to brush a strand of vibrant red out of Reno's eyes and would have been suspicious of the redhead if Reno didn't look so... so... much like someone kicked his puppy.

Reno nodded silently. He was staring at the floor intently, with so much on his mind. "So what now?" he asked, half smiling. "Am I to be shunned from the Turks? Am I to go on leave? What?"

Tseng snorted. "What, you think you have to leave because you're gay? Rufus is as gay as a fairy and you don't see him leaving. And just because you are gay doesn't always mean you're going to be girly," the blacked-haired man winked, wondering if Reno would get the implication.

Reno's head tilted to the side. "Rufus is gay?" his eyes grew wide, "And are you saying that I'm girly? I'm so not girly! Do I look like a girl to you?" Reno jumped onto Tseng's desk and attempted to walk like a model, until slipping on paperwork and falling straight for Tseng.

Together they landed with a thump; Reno landing on top of Tseng and the ebony-haired man had the wind knocked out of him.

"Answer to your first question: Yes, Rufus is gay. Answer to your second question: No, I'm not calling you girly. Answer to your third question: Yes, you do look girly," Tseng barely managed to wheeze out as his lungs tried to learn how to breathe Reno hair.

Reno's mouth was open. 'Did Tseng ever look good tonight-no! Don't think that! He's your boss!'

Reno scrambled up to his feet, faster than a man could think. He bent down his hand to help his superior up.

"Sorry about that. You have too much crap pilled on that desk."

Tseng coughed once and accepted the hand.

"I was working that crap, thank you," the taller of the two rolled his eyes at his second-in-command.

Tseng's hand was smooth, and Reno was just stupid enough to mention it.

"You know boss, you have soft hands. Do you use lotion?" Reno blinked once. What did he just ask? Shit, he did ask if his superior used... lotion. That's like asking if he was gay!

The darker-haired man could almost see the conversation going through the redhead's mind. Tseng shook his head and looked rather amused.

"Yes, I use lotion. I dislike calluses, it's not a very nice feeling. Which is why I wear gloves to protect my hands from forming calluses."

The redhead's mouth fell open. It took a very long second for him to realize that it was. He snapped it shut instantly and looked at the desk.

"So you need any help with work?" Reno's voice was strained, pressured out of his mouth.

The Wutaian smirked at his second-in-command.

"No, it's alright. I have everything under control," replied Tseng leaning over to pick up some of the stray papers.

The aqua eyes went straight for his commander's prominent rump. Quickly he looked away and leaned against the desk to pretend like nothing happened. A bad mistake. The papers he put his hand on slipped from underneath the pale palm and swiftly fell to the ground... with Reno as well.

Reno sat on the ground staring up at the ceiling. "What the hell just happened? One second, I was staring at yo-" He cut himself off.

Tseng released a sigh put the papers in his hands on the desk and this time he offered the redhead a hand.

"You are going to have to help me clean this up now. And as soon as you are finished, you are out of my office. Go pester Rude or Elena, understood?" as strict as he sounded the Wutaian couldn't help but grin fondly at his second.

Reno grabbed Tseng's hand and was pulled up. He hesitated for a second before letting go and smiled. Maybe being gay wasn't so bad. Tseng was a lot nicer this way. The redhead leaned over to grab a piece of paper, then stood up again. "Does it really look like I've been crying?" he asked seriously.

Tseng felt a little evil as he gently grabbed Reno's chin and pulled the redhead's face close to his, pretending to study it.

"Hmmm... it doesn't look too bad. Just tell them you yawned if they ask," the Wutaian let his face linger in front of Reno's before slowly pulling away.

Reno's body shivered as he smelled Tseng's breath. It was a sweet sent, like he just drank coffee. And he probably did.

Reno decided to make it into a joke.

"Sir, you have coffee breath," he said, laughing and turning away to grab another piece of paper on the floor.

Oh... well two could play at that game.

"And you have quite an ass for such a scrawny guy," Tseng chuckled, low, rumbling, and smooth as cream.

Reno froze, ass in air, reaching for a stray paper. He slowly bent straight back and turned around to look at Tseng in the eyes.

"You keep talking like that and I'll assume that you're gay too."

Tseng took the papers out of Reno's hands and placed them on his desk. He then turned the redhead around, guiding him out of the room with one of his hands on the small of Reno's back. He opened the door and smirked at Reno again.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," and he clicked the door shut.

Reno's eyes were as wide as his mouth while he stared at the door in front of him.

"Did that just happen?" he asked out loud.

"Yes, that did just happen now go finish your own paper work or pester Rude," Tseng's voice called from inside the office.

Reno stared at the door for another minute before walking off to his own office. He sat down at his chair and looked over the papers at his desk. Then he got up and walked over to Tseng's door again. Reno pushed his red head against Tseng's door and listen to what might he be saying/doing.

"GET away from the door, Reno," the voice happened to be right where Reno's ear was and had an emphasis on the first word to startle Reno away from the door and go back to work.

Reno jumped from his position to the other side of the hall. Sadly, there was a chair in his way as he tripped over it and fell into the water jug which was meant to be refreshing. Apparently it refreshed the redhead quite well. He slowly got up and walked over to the door. "Sir... I need a towel."

Slowly, the door opened and Tseng now saw Reno looking like a drowned rat... no, drowned puppy. Again, the Wutaian sighed.

"Don't they have showers in the training centers? Meaning, they also have towels down there?" Tseng quirked an eyebrow at his second.

Reno sighed. "Yes, but that's not the only thing I need. A suit would be nice too."

The Wutaian looked at Reno from head to foot.

"But I don't think anything of mine will fit you. The closet match we have is Rufus. Though you would look rather ridiculous in white," speculated Tseng.

Once again, Reno sighed. He looked around the halls and back at Tseng. "Would it be weird if I used some of your pants and just didn't wear a shirt?" He questioned his superior.

Tseng gestured to his second to come back into his office and turn to the only other door which happened to be behind his desk. The Wutaian opened it, pulled out a towel and pants, and tossed it in the general direction of Reno's face.

"Go change in the bathroom," Tseng instructed.

Reno shrugged and walked out of the room, wondering why Tseng had a towel and an extra pair of pants in the first place. As he came to the bathrooms, he wondered if he should go into the girls' bathroom. Nah, too embarrassing. He quickly changed his clothes and walked back to his room, pants sagging to show his blue-green boxers. It wasn't his fault Tseng was big.

The red head sat in his room for about an hour filling out paperwork when he realized that he needed Tseng's signature. He slowly got up and made his way to his superior's room and knocked.

"Come in," Tseng called out.

The shirtless redhead came into the room, one hand holding a paper and another pulling up his pants. "Sign this," he said simply.

Tseng lifted an eyebrow as he accepted the papers. "What is this? You have actually finished your paperwork? _And_ you knocked?" Just then Tseng noticed the holding up of the pants and smirked. "Maybe we should have asked Elena if you could borrow her pants."

Reno smirked. "Getting a little _cocky_ are we? Well, I am sorry that you have such big pants for me to fill." The redhead waited for his papers in return and stared at his superior's superior hair.

The Wutaian plucked a pen from his desk drawer and signed the papers with ease, smoothly handing them back to the original carrier.

"I suggest a belt, Reno," Tseng chuckled.

"Don't have one, sir," Reno smiled as he strode out the door. He waved his left arm into the air and let his boss's pants sag farther down his prominent buttocks. A small bit of his crack showed as he closed the door behind him.

Tseng tried to contain his building laughter but realized it was a losing battle and burst out laughing. It was just like his chuckle: low, rumbling, and smooth as cream.


	2. Chapter 2

Gunny here posting the second chapter of Tseno! Hope you guys enjoyed the first one. Remember to read and review!

Disclaimer: We don't own, but we love to play with these guys. :D

* * *

Reno stood next to Elena, sipping from his water bottle. They had just been talking about going shopping after work because, hey, he needed clothes. He only had one suit after all.

Elena leaned over and whispered something in his ear, "You're gay, aren't you?"

Reno's grip tightened on the bottle in his hand. Slowly, he turned to face the woman, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"No. What made you think that?" he said acting astonished that she even had the thought in her mind.

"A little birdie came to me and told me," the blonde grinned mischievously.

"Well, that birdie is wrong. Hell, _me_? Gay? Ha. Yeah, right. That secretary," he mentioned the brunette in the corner, "We fucked a few days ago. Go ask her."

He smirked and sauntered away, trying to not show his fear of Elena knowing. Once around the corner, Reno ran. The redhead ran straight for Tseng's door and kicked it open with no warning at all. In a blur, all Rude could see was a red-haired man run straight for his superior. Rude jumped back, rather taken back.

Meanwhile, Elena shook her head amusedly knowing that Reno didn't know that it had been the secretary that had told her about that... night.

Tseng's head flicked up to see Reno fly in. The redhead made a quick punch for the face, then switched tactics and went for the belt. All he could do was punch, almost blindly, for his boss. The redhead just _knew_ it was Tseng who had told Elena. Who else could have told her? Who else knew? Tseng quickly block each of the attacks easily; he was commander after all. He grunted slightly as one of the hits had a rather hard impact.

"Reno!" the Wutaian's voice sounded strained. "Reno, what has gotten into you?"

Tseng found an opening. He grabbed Reno's arm, spun the redhead around and shoved him up against the wall. He turned to Rude and spoke in a flat voice.

"Out."

Rude quickly left without hesitation. There was no way he wanted to be a part of this fight. As the bald headed man left, Reno breathed, but not calmly, to catch his breath.

Once the redhead could speak, he shouted at his superior, "I knew I couldn't trust you! You fucking bastard!"

He thrashed against the steady hold of the ebony-haired man's grip. Tseng blinked but kept a firm hold on the struggling redhead.

"What on Gaia are you talking about, Reno?" his brow furrowed. "Tell who what?"

Reno cursed at Tseng's strength as he tried to bite the darker haired man's hands.

"You know perfectly well! You told Elena! I even bet you told everybody," his aqua eyes flared in anger.

The Wutaian shook his head. "I haven't even _seen_ Elena today. I've been working on paperwork all day so I was too busy to speak with anyone. And why the hell would you think I would tell? I am the Turk commander meaning I do _not_ give out information even under pain of death about any of _my_ Turks," Tseng explained somewhat impatiently.

Reno stared silently at the Wutaian, anger still built up from the thought of anyone knowing his precious secret. His eyes glared at Tseng for a moment, then relaxed. Reno tried to relax his muscles to no use; he was still angry.

"Then how did she find out?" he growled at the man in front of him.

Tseng arched an eyebrow at Reno. "I don't know, Reno," the Wutaian said calmly. "Think about it. Who else would know?"

Reno thought for a few moments. At times like this, his mind didn't make all the connections. He became angry at the first name that popped into his head.

"Rude. Rude found out and told her! I always knew he would backstab me!" Reno pushed Tseng with all his strength and ran for the door.

However, the redhead tripped on a pile of papers and fell to the ground. The Wutaian grabbed his second from off the floor and made him sit down in a spare chair.

"What is the matter with you and papers...?" Tseng shook his head tiredly as he stood in front of the door. "No, Reno. Rude doesn't even know you are gay yet. Unless, you have told him, which I highly doubt. So keep thinking."

Reno was quiet and abnormally still (for Reno) as he thought of who it could be. The floor was looking particularly littered with papers as he stared at it.

"Tseng," he asked, "do girls have that weird... 'gay radar' thing?"

Tseng gave him an odd look while he reached down to pick up the scattered papers yet again. "Some do, depends. Why?"

"I think Elena does," the redhead got down on all fours to grab the loose papers. "Sorry, papers don't like me, boss," he said as he handed Tseng the papers from the floor. Suddenly, instead of getting up, Reno let all the strength in his arms and legs go. The redhead just lay on the wooden floor, face down.

Tseng blinked at his second. "Reno, did you just collas—Never mind. You know... the secretary could have easily told Elena. Those two seem to be pretty close."

Reno paused for a second and sighed. When he spoke, his voice was muffled from the floor. The male rolled over onto his back and looked up at Tseng with his aqua eyes and asked, "Is it alright if we fire her?"

He smiled lightly and stretched. On the other hand, Tseng's face adopted a serious look.

"Even if someone is just a secretary, they serve for life. If you want to leave the Turks, death is the only way out. People in this building know too much. So unless we know for a fact that you aren't going to say anything and we keep an eye on you, you can't leave the Turks without dying. Even you know that, Reno," the Wutaian cautioned the redhead.

"Ah well, I'm off to go and kill her," Reno said jokingly as he got to his feet in one leap and brushed himself off.

He stretched once more and started for the door. Tseng grabbed the redhead's wrist and pinned him to the door. His body hovering next to Reno's and his face a breath away.

"Don't joke about things like that," the Wutaian muttered seriously, eyes half lidded.

Reno quivered from the pressure of Tseng's weight. His breath was better today than yesterday, knowing that after lunch Tseng always brushed his teeth.

"Yeah, yeah," replied the redhead as he tried to pull away from his superior's grip.

Tseng reluctantly let Reno go and opened the door. "Now, out of my office. I still have work to do, and the four of us are on a mission the day after tomorrow, understood?"

"Yessir," Reno mumbled as he walked out of the room.

After the door shut, Reno walked straight up to the secretary's desk. "Hey, can I speak with yah?" he asked, grinning.

The secretary looked up and let out a small squeak of what was possibly utter terror. "Y-yes..?"

Reno leaned in close to the woman, mouth almost touching her ear. "Next time you wanna talk about what happens in bed, I'll tell all the men about your little natty-do on your leg. You know... this one." Reno touched her left thigh and leaned back. He cocked his head to the side and smiled.

"So sweets, thanks for a few nights ago," he said, loud enough for others to hear. He was aiming for the rest of the Turk men to realize that she was nothing more than slut.

The secretary's jaw dropped. She opened and closed it like a fish out of water. She abruptly stood up and ran for the bathroom. Just then, the Wutaian happened to walk by heading for the elevator and he chuckled. Yep, that was Reno alright.

Reno glided for his office beaming at his own accomplishment. He noticed the Wutaian waiting by the elevator and jumped behind a corner. Now why did he just jump behind the corner? It's not like he did anything wrong. Holy shit. This feeling. He knew what it was. Damn Tseng's all-too-closeness.

Tseng snorted as he saw tuffs of vibrant red peaking from behind the corner at a side glance. The elevator arrived and the Wutaian smoothly stepped in and pressed for the top floor: Rufus's office.

Reno stepped out of the corner and regained control of himself. Now, come on. It was just a little overreaction, right? The redhead stepped into his office and sat in his chair. It wasn't soon that the heat of the day took him and the redhead fell asleep on the paperwork.


End file.
